


And Then He Was

by CasanovaStrider



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background story, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male elf inquisitor, Male lavellan/iron bull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: He didn't want to be the Inquisitor. He didn't even want to be alive.





	And Then He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story about my Inquisitor, Neivan. He is a rouge elf.

I wasn't always the Inquisitor. The “Herald of Andraste”. I didn't choose that. I didn't want that. But I've always had a knack for seeking out bad luck. It was like a shadow that clung to my every footstep. 

It all started when I was 18. 

I lived in a small Clan of other Elves. All of us had the vallaslin of Mythal. It was our mark that separated us from the other clans. 

I was training to become the next leader of our small pack. But one night, during the spring, fire started, burning our homes. Elves ran, screaming as slave traders invaded our village. I helped small children and women escape while the men helped fight. We were losing. Soon I found myself captured. The men were too strong, and I couldn't get away. I remember my mother crying as she watched me and my younger brother be taken.

It was a long boat ride into a sort of black market town. The name of the town escapes my memory. I remember being shoved onto a platform with other dalish. All of us with signs hanging around our neck with prices. 

A tevinter man came. He looked us all over and bought five of us. Me and my brother included. He took us to a large house. We were to clean and serve him without question. 

He was cruel. Beating us if we made the smallest of mistakes. When he got drunk, we were used to his pleasure.

My brother… was 15. He was murdered by that Tevinter bastard right in front of me. As punishment for spilling the wine in front of guests. He said “a spill for a spill.” 

The molestation didn't stop. I was there for 5 years. When I was 23, I found an opportunity. I ran. I didn't stop until nightfall. I ran into a woman. She offered Me shelter. She was human, and obviously someone close to the grand justinia. She clothed me and fed me, cared for my wounds.   
When I was well enough, I joined the conclave. I was going to make easy coin to go back home. Rebuild. See my mother. Mourn my brother. 

That was the plan. 

A great demon arrived. He killed grand justinia. And I was given powers above my imagination. I was brought to a small village. Interrogated by a seeker. I was the only one to survive the conclave. 

Then, there I was making plans to destroy corephyus and save the world. It isn't what I wanted. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to destroy Haven and risk my life. I didn't want to rebuild skyhold. I didn't want to go into the fade. 

The anchor grows every day. And it is killing me. I've tried to cut off my arm once. I was stopped by Cole. He told me exactly what I needed to hear. 

“You will be happier in the end. It is hard. It does hurt. You will hurt much more. But not As much as this. You will be okay.” he told me. I knew it. But hearing it… was better. He stayed with me for hours as I just cried. 

Soon, I found my previous master. I executed him. The same way he did to my brother. “Spill for a spill.” I told him as I slowly slit his throat. It felt good.

 

The Iron Bull found interest in me. I wanted nothing to do with him. Not at first. But he wormed his way into my mind somehow. I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to hear his sweet nothing's. I wanted to be alone. He wouldn't let me. 

Now when he whispers my name and runs his hand through my hair I melt. Why did it turn out this way? Being scared every time he touches me… every time he gets hurt… every time he looks at me… it's hard. I want it. But I won't let myself become attached. I can't. I need to go home. 

Yet…

There is just something in me that ignores my previous goal. I open up to him. Explain why I was avoiding him. He understood. He said we could take it slow. And we did. 

Now, corypheus is dead. I could have a life. But then the anchor started to act up again. With solas gone, we had no choice but to remove the whole arm. It hurt so much. The ripping of skin and muscle. The snap of my bone. The searing HEAT and PAIN when they cauterised it. I passed out somewhere in there. I didn't know if I'd live. 

It took much time, but soon I was able to go back to my duties as inquisitor. 

Now I must look for my family. That is the new mission. And now as I look over the war table, the attention of the others as I explained what we were to look for… Felt good. Soon I could go back to it all. My family. 

It felt good to be back in my mother's arms.

My name is Neivan. And though it took a long journey of pain, I know who I am. 

The Inquisitor. And I always will be here for my people.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I wrote more stories about Neivan? He is quite comical.


End file.
